1. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate to a handy terminal and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a handy terminal which is used for stock management in a store is connected, via a USB (universal serial bus) cable or the like, to a LAN (local area network) cradle (function extender) which is connected to a LAN that is constructed in the store. The handy terminal performs an Ethernet (registered trademark) communication via the LAN cradle. In this communication system, a MAC address (media access control address) which is necessary for Ethernet communication is set in the LAN cradle and an IP address (Internet protocol address) is set in the handy terminal to be mounted on (connected to) the LAN cradle.
Incidentally, where an IP address is acquired using a server which is compatible with DHCP (dynamic host configuration protocol), it is not necessary to set an IP address in each handy terminal. However, where a DHCP server cannot be introduced as in the case of a small store or the like, an IP address is set in each handy terminal in a fixed manner.
FIG. 10 shows stores A and B which are connected to different subnets and in which LAN cradles CA and CB are installed in the respective stores A and B. An IP address for the store A is set in a handy terminal H1 and an IP address for the store B is set in a handy terminal H2.
In this case, since the different IP addresses are used, even if the handy terminal H1 is brought to the store B having another network address and is mounted on the LAN cradle CB for the store B, the handy terminal H1 cannot be used because the IP address for the store A is set therein. It is necessary to newly set the IP address for the store B in the handy terminal H1. In order to address such a situation, JP-A-2008-60668 discloses that an IP address to be set in a handy terminal is read from a cradle and a communication is performed, for example.
However, in JP-A-2008-60668, it is necessary for a handy terminal side to read an IP address from the cradle and use it and the cradle needs to be provided with a special function of managing IP addresses and enabling reading of an IP address from itself.
Furthermore, when a user uses a handy terminal while visiting plural stores, the user is required to call an application process for each store by inputting information of that store manually. However, inputting store information manually every time the user visits a new store is a heavy load on the user.
Still further, in a state that a handy terminal is not mounted on a cradle, a user may work using a wireless LAN that is constructed in the store. In view of such a situation, employing different security settings for individual stores is more desirable in terms of security management than employing the same security setting for all stores. However, making security setting every time the user visits a new store and uses a brought handy terminal, there is also a heavy load on the user.